Love Love
by BedazzledFanfic
Summary: Just a little story of Jean  after coming back from the dead  talking to Scott and looking back on the time they spent together.


**I know this probably would never happen but if you've read my other fanfic you will see that I like to bring people back from the dead :P Especially my favourite characters. I didnt really know what to call this story, so I named it after the X-Men song Love Love by Take That, because I love that song ^_^**

**So Phoenix has regenerated itself inside Jean, causing her to come back to life, however she has to live her life knowing she killed Scott and the Professor. So this is just a small little story on what Jean might say to Scott the first time she saw his grave.**

* * *

><p>Jean walked out of the Mansion, into the garden. The birds were singing the song of dawn and the sun had just made its appearance in the sky. Nobody else was up at this time, only Jean. She walked out slowly in her pyjamas and bare footed, her long red hair a little messy from the none stops turning that night. She kept her eyes on the one white rose that was in her hand, the flower had just blossomed and Jean couldn't help but pick it out of the bush.<p>

She sat, crossed legged in front of Scott's grave stone. It took her a few minutes to look up at the marble stone, staring at his name carved in large neat letters. She let out the breath she had held and looked away again, glancing at her own grave. It had only been yesterday that the Phoenix had regenerated inside of her, causing her to come back from the dead and burst out of her grave. She drew in her breath once more and looked at Scott's grave before finally talking.

"Hello, it's me. I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from but I have a few things I wanna say." She could feel the tears burn her eyes but she kept them back, Scott never liked to see her cry.

"I just want to apologise for what I've done, if I could take it back, bring you back to life instead of me I would. You didn't deserve to die, you were amazing. I just want to make it clear though that it was the Phoenix that, that killed you not me, I wouldn't. I love you Scott." She placed a hand on the grave and stroked it gently. She closed her eyes imagining it was Scott's face but it wasn't the same.

"Remember when we first met? It was also the first time you spoke to me. You told me I was sat on your seat in the Professor's class." She laughed lightly at the memory. "I had a huge crush on you right from then. Then the crush turned into love." Bringing the memory back caused the tears to push their way through and rolled down her cheek. The hole in her heart got even bigger and she clutched the rose even tighter, the thorns cutting into her skin but she didn't care, she couldn't even feel it.

"Just a few months ago to asked me to marry you, of course I said yes. I didn't need a ring or a special wedding, just you, now I don't even have you now. You said we would go to Paris, I hoped to live there one day and I guess you remembered." She put the white rose down besides the grave with a slight smile.

"You gave me a white rose on our first date; I thought I'd give you one back to show my love. Oh before I forget, Storm said I could become a teacher again, when I'm ready. She is doing great and is now Headmistress of the school. I haven't seen Logan; apparently after he killed me he left, travelling Europe. I don't blame him for what he did; I wanted him to kill me so I didn't destroy any more innocent lives. The mutants have a much better life now, we are no longer hated by society, I guess everything we have done has paid off you'll be happy to know." She glanced up to see Storm standing by the door of the mansion, Jean then looked back at the grave.

"Well I have to go now Scott, I will come and sit right here every morning and keep you updated, although knowing you, you're probably watching over the school. Your very protective over things you care about." She smiled and nodded to herself as she wiped away the tears.

"I love you so much, I will never forget you my love." She touched the gravestone one more time before standing up and walking away into the mansion where Storm put her arm reassuringly around her, leading her to the kitchen.


End file.
